Fire Plus Ice Equals Love Kinda
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: She was kicked out of her Guild after being framed for a crime she didn't commit. Natsuko Dragneel will find whoever planned her fake attack on Lamia Scale Guild, not only for vengeance for her getting kicked out, but for Lyon, her lover.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Fire Plus Ice Equals Love….. Kinda

 **Summary:** She was kicked out of her Guild after being framed for a crime she didn't commit. Natsuko Dragneel will find whoever planned her fake attack on Lamia Scale Guild, not only for vengeance for her getting kicked out, but for Lyon, her lover.

 **Pairing:** LyoFemNa, others to be decided.

 **Detail:** Takes place after the "Celestial Rebellion Arc", Before the "Tartoras Arc".

* * *

In a faraway land, lies the kingdom of Fiore, home to about seventeen million people, who live on an energy source known as magic.

Magic can be found In shops, stores, and everywhere else.

There are those that can use magic known as wizards, these wizards are formed In groups known as Guilds. Some of these wizards demoted their lives to magic.

But there Is a certain guild, a guild that lost It's status seven years ago, after the disappearance of It's few fellow guild mates, until seven years later they came back, and made an epic comeback, this guild continues to make legends out of ordinary people.

And this guild Is known as Fairy Tail.

Until that faithful day….

The day that Natsuko Dragneel was kicked, for a crime she had never committed In her life, the once Salamander of Fairy Tail was kicked.

* * *

(Location: Magnolia, Specific Location: Fairy Tail Guild)

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS ME?!" Demanded a pink long spiky haired mage, who looked eighteen, wearing a black open vest with some orange lining at the sides, black long pants, and bandages around her normal sized breasts, she had lightly tanned skin, black eyes, and a small scratch on her cheek, her name was Natsuko Dragneel

"I'm sorry Natsuko. But you broke the rules and almost destroyed the allied forces alliance." Said a Short man about the height of a child, but who looked sixty or eighty years of age, he had a small white beard and hair, he was mostly bald and wore a white cloak which represented him as the guild master, he had black eyes, and fair skin, his name was Master Makarov, the third master of the fairy tail guild

It was reported about yesterday that Lamia Scale guild was attacked by a member known as Salamander of Fairy Tail, this was reported to the magic council, who took action and Investigated the scene, there they found Lyon, a member of Lamia Scale Guild, all bleeding to death, at the moment he's at the hospital, facing a life death situation. This of course angered Gray, which was why Erza had to hold him back at all times and at all costs.

"Natsuko! Do you have any Idea what's Lyon up to!? He's have a chance of dying! He'll die because of the score you want even with Lyon! And If he does die! I will never forgive you!" Gray Growled In Anger, he was slightly muscular, had fair skin, dark spiky hair, and a fairy tail tattoo on his left side of his chest, he was eighteen years old

"But guys I didn't do anything! I was at the forest last week looking for Igneel! I thought he was there!" Natsuko Objected, trying to make sure everyone believed her, but still no one did

"It's true! I was there the whole time!" Objected a blue sky cat, with wings, with a small green backpack, who was slightly shorter than Makarov, he was ten years old, his name was Happy, also known as his race from Edolas as an Exceed

"ENOUGH! The master has spoken Natsuko! He said It himself! You're kicked from fairy tail for your attack! We had to pay the council for YOUR bail! Otherwise they'll shut us down! We had to give three fourths of our winning form The Grand Magic Games In order to save you!" Called out a eighteen year old long red haired girl with black eyes full of anger, she wore silver hard armour which fit perfectly on her body like clothing, a dark blue skirt, and dark boots, her name was Erza Scarlet, an S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail

Makarov lifted his hand up and pointed It towards Natsuko's fairy tail tattoo, which was located on her right shoulder, and Immediately.

ZAP!

Her tattoo began disappearing slowly, as the magic her master casted on It was making It disappear.

"Natsuko Dragneel. As of today you're no longer a member of Fairy Tail. We managed to get out of a situation like this with Phantom Lord, but this time we started the attack, and by we I mean you Natsuko. As master of this guild, and for the sake of the alliance. I hereby kick you out of fairy tail." The minute he finished his speech, the tattoo was nothing anymore, but magic dust now

Natsuko used up all of her strength to make sure she didn't cry, not In front of all her former guild mates.

"WELL IF SHE'S GOING I'M GOING TOO!" Happy Yelled, but Natsuko then changed her look at Happy

"No Happy! I can't let you get kicked out because of me. You'll stay here understand?" Natsuko Asked, as she formed tear on the corners of her eyes, she managed to pull off a smile

Happy Just couldn't help but tear up a bit, he was saddened, but nodded In reply.

"Just be happy Lyon might not die traitor! It was stupid to go after Lamia Scale Just to even the score with him from seven years ago on Galuna Island!" Gray Threatened

"Why Natsuko. I thought we were friends. Why would you betray us?" A blond girl with twin pony tails at the back of her head, she had fair skin, brown eyes, wearing two heart like ear rings, who looked eighteen tear up, who wore a kind white like bra, with an open vest, revealing a lot of her stomach and cleavage, with a short blue skirt, and long dark shoes, her name was Lucy Heartfilia

"Bye Luce, bye Erza, bye Grey….. Bye Happy…. Bye Gramps….. Bye Everyone." Natsuko Said, "I hope to see you all again soon." Natsuko Said, as she left through the doors of the fairy tail guild

* * *

(Timeskip: Twenty Five Minutes Later, Location: Edge Of Town)

" _Whoever did this to Lyon….. Will die!"_ Was Natsuko's thought, as she left Magnolia

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Please don't hate me for kicking Natsuko out of the guild, all I'm doing Is making the story, don't worry, don't Judge the story until you see what happens next okay.

 **Natsu:** OI BASTARD! WHY THE HELL AM I A GIRL!

 **Me:** Sorry but I wanted to make a female Natsu story for a while now.

 **Happy:** WHY ARE THESE STORIES MAINLY FOCUSING ON NATSU! I'M IMPORTANT TOO! *Cries And Flies Around The Room*

 **Natsu:** THAT'S IT! COME HERE YOU BASTARD!

 **Me:** WAIT! WAIT! DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW GUYS! CAUSE IF YOU DO IT'LL SAVE MY ASS FROM BEING KICK! SHIT! *Grabbed By The Collar*

 **Natsu:** DAMN YOU!

 **Me:** BRING IT ON LIZARD FEATURES!


	2. Chapter 2 One Year Later

Chapter 2

A Year Later

* * *

It's been a whole year since that Incident, during that time she got strong, very strong. In fact stronger than Gildarts. She spent the last year training none stop to get her revenge on the one that framed her.

It didn't matter how long It took, but now was the time for her to get her revenge.

Her clothing never changed, they were still the same, but her body did go a little different, she got a little more curves, and her breasts did go a little bigger, but she could never let go of two things she got, one was her scarf Igneel gave her before he flew away, and the other….. Was a bracelet, made out of the strongest Ice magic spell that puts the Ice Seal to shame, only the highest quality Ice wizards could ever make something like that, and Lyon was one of them.

The bracelet was crystal clear, In a shape of a heart, and It had some writing on It, "LyoxNat".

It was for her framed crime she wanted revenge, but mostly for Lyon, she would never forgive anyone who would try to kill him, and she would be even madder If anyone tried to kill him In her body.

She learned a lot, and now she was willing to do what she Intended since the day she was kicked out of Fairy Tail.

"Lyon-Kun….. I will kill the person who tried to kill you." Natsuko Said, as she took her rag bag and hanged It over her back and started walking to the next town

* * *

(Flashback: Eight Years Ago, Location: Lamia Scale Guild, Specific Location: Outside)

It was dark, the guild was closed down for the night, and everyone left.

Lyon was the only one who was outside of the guild, It's been merely a week since the battle with the Oracion Saints, and after meeting Gray again he finally understands what being In a guild means.

He was surprised to see Natsuko not attacking him, after not getting even with him since the Galuna Island Incident. He could tell Erza was holding her back.

He looked at his guild for a while, before walking towards his home, he was then walking away from the grounds of the guild, till his eyes widened In shock, and Immediately Jumped up and landed In the forest next to the guild, as he saw a ball of flames crash down at the very spot he once stood at.

CRASH!

* * *

(Location: Forest)

Lyon rolled on a hill, before stopping on his feet, he shook off himself off the dust and looked around.

He seen a fireball like that before, and he could feel the heat still.

Only a dragon layer could pull off something like that, and not Just any dragon slayer, but fire dragon slayer, and there's only one, and she's from Fairy Tail.

"I should've known that I was not goanna get away that easily, even If Titania was holding you back, you want even with me don't you?" Lyon Asked, unamused

"Hehe! I'm not the type to forgive and forget, not after I had beaten you." Natsuko came out of the forest, smirking, as she held up her hands, which started to flame

"So I guess It's a battle then huh?" Lyon Asked, "Well….. It's been a while since we last fought so I expect you must've gotten stronger. And you're not the only one, I've gotten stronger myself. Very well then, we'll fight." Lyon Agreed, as he took a quick fighting stance

"Great!" Natsuko Cheered, "FIRE DRAGON: ROAR!" Natsuko Shouted, as she began to roar out a huge flame of fire like a dragon out of her mouth

"ICE MAKE: PHOENIX ARROWS!" Lyon Shouted, as a flock of Ice phoenix came out of his right hand which had to of his finger pointing like a gun towards Natsuko

Both attacks hit each other, and both only lasted for a few seconds before the fire and Ice Phoenixes both melted and cooled down to nothing.

"FIRE DRAGON: IRON FIST!" Both of Natsuko's fists began to burn In fire, as she charged after Lyon, and punched him a few times In the stomach and then the face

PUNCH!

PUNCH!

PUNCH!

PUNCH!

PUNCH!

PUNCH!

"That hurts much more than last time! Alright let's see how you deal with this next trick!" Lyon Said, as he pounded both of his fists together, while his left fist was opened wide, holding his closed right fist, "ICE MAKE: SEEDS SPIKES!", His opened fist was flattened to the ground

Natsuko Jumped up quickly before a series of spikes made out of Ice came from the ground.

"ICE MAKE: SNAKE!", A huge snake made out of Ice was coming towards Natsuko

The snake was Inches away, until Natsuko dealt with It, "FIRE DRAGON: ROCKET!", Natsuko's feet began glowing with Fire Dragon Spells, she charged up like rocket through the snake, Shattering It In pieces, "FIRE DRAGON: KICK!" Natsuko Shouted, as she kicked Lyon away to a tree

CRASH!

Lyon busted Into Ice pieces, making Natsuko realizes she was fighting an Iced version of him.

"Surprised!" Lyon comes behind Natsuko, "If you're wondering I made an Ice clone of myself the minute I created that clone of mine! Judging by the way you're face Is right now, I expect you didn't realize It until now!" Lyon Explained, "NOW!" Lyon Shouted, "ICE MAKE: MALLET!" A huge mallet made out of Ice came up as Lyon held It at Natsuko's position, "Usually I wouldn't make object that can't be animated! But In this case I'll make an exception!" Lyon Said, as he came down the mallet towards Natsuko

"FIRE DRAONS:…..!" Natsuko Shouted, as she shut her eyes tight, "KICK BALLS!" Natsuko Shouted, as she kicked Lyon In the ball hard

Lyon couldn't help bit hold his breath, as he felt Intense pain between his legs, causing him to lose his grip on the mallet, smashing It on the ground In a million pieces, his hands between his legs.

"Cheap Trick!" Lyon Said

"MY TURN!" Natsuko Shouted, as she turned around to face Lyon, "FIRE DRAGONS: IRON FISTS!" Natsuko Said, as a series of fists on fire began to hit Lyon again, causing him more pain

PUNCH!

PUNCH!

PUNCH!

PUNCH!

PUNCH!

PUNCH!

CRASH!

Lyon Crash Into a tree.

" _DAMN! SHE'S STRONGER THAN BEFORE!"_ Lyon Thought, as he held his rib cage hard and tight

"AND NOW TIME FOR THE FINISHING MOVE!" Natsuko Shouted In Amusement, "FIRE DRAGONS: ROAR!" Natsuko Said, as huge flame came out of her mouth towards Lyon

"I don't think I have enough magic!" Lyon Exclaimed as he stood up quickly, and started to make a new Ice attack, "The only way to counter this one Is fire by fire, or should I say, dragon by dragon." Lyon Said, ICE MAKE: DRAGON!" Lyon Shouted, as he released a huge Ice made dragon towards Natsuko's direction

Both attack came crashing down, as Ice Dragon, and Dragon Roar both had been pushing each other back, until fire claimed the winner, and melted Lyon's Ice Dragon, the flame reached Lyon, as he widened his eyes In shock.

CRASH!

The flame went everywhere, only leaving a burned up Lyon behind.

Lyon groaned, before getting up and dusting himself.

"YES LOOKS LIKE I WON!" Natsuko Cheered

"Fine… I'll admit you got a little stronger. But I was Just underestimated since the last time we fought." Lyon Said

"YEAH SURE!" Natsuko Said, "Anyway… I have a question, did you hate Gray because of what you thought he had done to your teacher?" Natsuko Asked, before kneeling next to Lyon

"I admit I was angry…. But a little selfish….. My biggest dream was to surpass her…. That was before Gray challenged Delirora… After seeing her died….. I was mad at him…. That moment when we left the same spot we last seen Ur…. I thought to myself If there was another way to surpass her… That's why I wanted to resurrect Delirora, I thought Ur died sealing It, before I realized she was the seal Itself, even freeing him he still died… I have no Idea If It was by Ur's sealing, or your strength." Lyon Explained, which reminded Natsuko of that moment she punched Delirora's fist when he was trying to punch Gray, when Gray was trying to use the Ice Seal to seal It, "After that I realized there may never be a way to tell that I surpassed Ur….. Probably I did… Probably I didn't…. We may never know the truth exactly." Lyon Said In a Depressed voice, as his eyes turned down to the ground

"Does It matter? Does It matter you surpassed her or not?" Natsuko Asked, In Curiosity

"IT DOES DAMN IT!" Lyon Yelled, "But It probably doesn't now… There's no way I, you, or we could yell I've surpassed her. All I know she's probably the strongest Ice wizard I know still." Lyon Said

"What about her friends…. Didn't she have any wizard friends, guild mates?" Natsuko Asked

"We were In the East that time, there not many wizards are. Mostly travellers, but hardly any guild, and yes she did have friends, but none of them have any skill with any sorts of magic. Believe me I already tried that trick, and none of them have any magic abilities what so ever. At the very least there's no way to tell I surpassed her or not." Lyon Replied, he looked at Natsuko, and then her scarf, "I remember how Gray told me the reason why you wear that scarf. I was curios at first, It's not winter And you've worn It for a long time. He told me why. So you really believe your Dragon Is still out there?" Lyon Asked

"Of course he Is! He's Igneel! King of the fire dragons! Nothing can kill him!" Natsuko Replied, In a energetic tone

"Then. Why did he leave?" Lyon Asked

"I don't know. All I seen was he looked at somewhere at the distance and flew off. I called him over again and again but he never responds. I even travelled at the same direction he flew at. But still I could never find him. But I know he's out there somewhere." Natsuko Replied

"I heard your dragon Isn't the only dragon that left you. I heard two other dragon slayers dragons left at the same day at the same month and at the same year as yours do. The year X777 July 7th. Does that date mean anything to you or the dragons?" Lyon Asked, Curiously

"I don't know. It was Just a usual day to me. Just a day with so many sevens. WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE SEVENS ANYWAY?!" Natsuko Demanded Angrily

"I have no Idea. But If It doesn't mean anything to you dragon slayers, then It certainly mean something to your dragons. It's Just a theory, but my guess It might have something to do with a certain Dragon I heard about. It's Just a rumour, but people say they saw a dragon." Lyon Replied

This caught Natsuko's attention Immediately, as she came closer to Lyon face to face.

"D-D-D-Dragon?!" Natsuko Stuttered, as Lyon pushed her away a bit

"Yes Dragon. Don't get your hopes up. For all we know It could be a rumour. But I have heard some people talk about this dragon. His name Isn't Igneel, but they call It, what was It again? Acnologia. They say It's a very strong dragon, some people even say they saw powerful wizards, wizards no one could believe they could be defeated. But In the end, those wizards were killed off, I heard the people who saw this counted themselves lucky It didn't go after them. They say Acnologia has unbelievable strength and power. One that puts the Ten Wizard Saints to shame." Lyon Explained

For the first time In years, Natsuko finally heard some news on a dragon, one that IS really powerful. It didn't surprise her or Lyon, many people say all dragons contain an unbelievable amount of magic energy, their strength Is nothing to joke about.

"W-Where did they see the dragon?" Natsuko Asked, Curiously

"Many people say It was sighted everywhere. It flew away of course, to who knows where? Plus all this news was a long time ago, since I was a child, about a week or three since the dragons' mysterious disappearance, all that lasted for merely two years before the dragon disappeared, ever since then no one has saw It again." Lyon Replied, before Natsuko grabbed him by the collar

"NO AH! NOT GOOD ENOUGH! WHERE IS IT?!" Natsuko Demanded Forcefully

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW! ALL I HEARD WAS IT'S SIGHTINGS! HOW DO I EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS! IT DISAPEARED ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!" Lyon Shouted, as he grabbed Natsuko's Scarf and pushed her away

The two were tugging at each other, for a while, as each were trying to get one of another.

"JUST TELL ME WHERE IT IS?!" Natsuko Demanded, As she pushed Lyon harder

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW! I TOLD YOU I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IT IS!" Lyon Shouted

With surprising force, the two mages pushed and pulled each other so hard that they fell back.

OOOFFFF!

Natsuko collapsed on top of Lyon, luckily Lyon caught her, around her stomach, their face centimetres away from each other, so aswell as their mouths.

Lyon blushed as he pushed Natsuko to the side.

"What Is wrong with you! You're even worse than Gray!" Lyon Growled, In Anger

"HEY! WHAT YOU SAY?! I'M WORSE THAN GRAY! AT LEAST I DON'T STRIP EVERY TIME!" Natsuko Shouted In Rage

"No…. Unfortunately not." Lyon Murmured, In Embarrassment, while blushing lightly

Natsuko realized what she said, and Immediately blushed, and looked away.

"Well… What do you mean unfortunately not?" Natsuko Asked, as she smirked, while Lyon's face quickly went embarrassment expression

"Well! I! You See! I! SHUT UP!" Lyon Yelled In frustration, as his head turned red Immediately

Natsuko Giggled, before stroking Lyon's hair, while smiling softly.

"Hehehhehe. It's funny that you have white hair, and you're not even an old man." Natsuko Giggled again

"What do you mean!" Lyon Growled

"What I mean Is you're not old, but you have white hair." Natsuko Said, as she Giggled a little more

"My hair Is gray, not white. Tell me, why Is It that you treat Gray as a friend, when I clearly can see you and him are rivals. I heard from my friends that when they tried to destroy the demon village you stopped Gray from helping, when he was In no condition to fight. Why Protect someone you rival with?" Lyon Asked, Curiously

"Well, despite he's an asshole, he's my guild mate. You don't know, but we Fairy Tail, never treat anyone Just as their friends, we're more than Just a guild, we're a family, a family that'll protect each other no matter what." Natsuko Replied, "But I have a question, I've seen everyone left the guild, but I didn't see that creepy mask guy. What happened to him anyway?" Natsuko Asked

"I'm guessing you mean Zalty? I have no Idea what happened to him. Ever since Delirora's death I haven't seen him at all. The last person who saw him must've been you, but I can see you don't know what happened to him either?" Lyon Replied, "Well…. I guess we can't always go the same way. Where ever he Is, I'm sure he must've Joined some guild." Lyon Guessed, "Which makes me wonder. Why did you Join Fairy Tail? I Joined Lamia Scale because of strength, to test my level of strength, and to earn a little money for my apartment. So why did you Join your guild?" Lyon Asked, Curiously

"To find Igneel." Natsuko Simply Replied

"How can you be sure he's even alive? Many people saw dragons flying away, but they're all probably dead by now? If anything, It's mostly a waste of time." Lyon Said

"HEY! HE'S MY FATHER! AND I KNOW HE'S NOT WEAK! HE'S TOO TRONG FOR ANYONE TO TAKE CARE OF!" Natsuko Yelled, In Cheer

"Maybe so. But there's always someone stronger. That's what Ur taught me…. Before she died." Lyon Said, With a Sad voice

"Huh?" Natsuko took a few steps closer, and looked Lyon at the face, "So we're a lot alike huh?" Natsuko Asked

"Maybe so." Lyon Replied

Natsuko got up and started to walk away, "ALRIGHT! SEE YOU LATER! WE'LL TALK AGAIN!" Natsuko waved her hand goodbye

"WHO SAID YOU CAN COME BACK!" Lyon Yelled, Anime like, but then he sighed, and smiled softly at the pink haired Dragon Slayer, "Well… Be back soon." Lyon Said Quietly

It was then they started to see each other more recently, till they became friends, and until they started to become more than Just friends, each month was great for the two, especially after seven years of disappearance.

* * *

(Flashback: Ends, Present Time)

Natsuko looked at the sun, she remembered everything, Including how Lyon held back all the tears he had for when she returned home after seven years of her life gone.

She was mad at who ever tried to kill Lyon, and framed her, she then started to continue her walk, and start the search for the Imposter.

* * *

(Location: Magnolia, Specific Location: Fairy Tail Guild)

A year has passed for Fairy Tail, while the members weren't as excited as they use to, we see Lucy Heartfilia, who hasn't changed much, writing on her diary. She sighed In sadness as she wrote on her diary.

 _Dear Diary_

 _It's been a year since Natsuko was expelled from Fairy Tail, a year since….. Well we misjudged her._

 _It happened after a week she was expelled, the magic council came to us, and told us the truth._

* * *

(Flashback: One Year Ago)

"Hey look! It's the magic council!"

"What are they doing here?"

"It's probably about Natsuko?"

A small group about Fourty wizards In white cloaks and symbols that represented they were from the magic council walked Into the halls of the Fairy Tail Guild.

One man stepped up, and Said "We are the wizards from the magic council! We wish to speak to your master!", He obviously had a almost different set of clothes, which represented he was leader of this group

Makarov walked slowly to the wizards, and said, "That would be me. So….. What would this be about?"

"It's about that attack by Natsuko Dragneel a few weeks ago. But please, do you know where she Is?" He Asked

"Natsuko Dragneel has nothing to do with Fairy Tail, we expelled her from the guild about a week ago, she has nothing to do with the guild anymore." Makarov Replied, as he lowered his head, same with the rest of the guild

"Oh…. Then I'm terribly sorry." He apologised, which made Makarov look up at him, "I'm sorry to tell you all the truth…. But….. Natsuko Dragneel has been found Innocent, she did not attack Lamia Scale guild." He Informed

"WHAT!" Makarov Exclaimed

"BUT WAIT! YOU SAID SHE WAS THERE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHE DIDN'T ATTACK LAMIA SCALE?!" Exclaimed Gray

"Well….. We Investigated It. It seems as though there were many passengers on the train to Lamia Scale, which took mostly a day to get there and back by transportation, but Natsuko Dragneel came earlier then by walking. As I heard she hates transportation, along with the other known dragon slayers." He explained, It was true, they did get sick, "So we asked everyone who saw her on the train, all they said she was Just watching the window smirking, they didn't see her get sick at least once." He continued, It was true, Natsuko would get sick countless times on a train, before someone knocked her out, or she collapsed unconscious on the ground, she'd rather walk than take transportation

"So…. If Natsuko wasn't the one who attacked Lamia Scale, then who was?" Lucy Asked, In a shaky voice

The man Just looked at them, before nodding his head to the other wizards, who nodded back and stepped aside, as someone tied In chains came In.

Though It wasn't a man but Natsuko herself.

"Hello there gramps." Natsuko Greeted, mockingly

"Drop It!" The man ordered, Natsuko Just chuckled, before her entire body became sun bright yellow glow

Her body grew a little taller, her breasts suddenly became flat, and all of her curves were straightened and flat, the usual clothes she wore was changed aswell, Including her long spiky pink hair, which smoothened, and shortened.

The glow was gone, and what revealed was more likely a man In his early thirties, wearing a black cloak, black Shirt, and grey trousers, with brown boots on, he was pale, and he had dark perfect cut short hair, and black eyes.

"As I said, hello there Gramps." He Greeted again mockingly

"W-Who are you?" Erza Asked, as she breathed heavily

"He's Meisai (Note: Meisai Is Camouflage In Japanese Terms), otherwise known as the "Chameleon", an excellent mage with the abilities of transformation magic, unfortunately, his skills were used for the wrong reasons, such as framing others." He Replied, In disgust, "Though I do ask why you suddenly decided to turn yourself In?" He Asked

"Well, Just for fun I'll say." Meisai Replied

"So… Natsuko was Innocent this whole time?" Lucy Asked, In sadness and regret, as tears started to form In her eyes

The man Just nodded In yes.

"I should've known I made a mistake." Meisai Said, with a evil Smirk

"The only mistake you did was not being sick on the train. We'll get answers from you back at headquarters." The man said

It was by then the magic council took Meisai away, and Fairy Tail learned that their fire dragon friend was Innocent this whole time, leaving them hanging their heads In shame.

* * *

(Flashback: Ends, Present Time)

Lucy Sighed again as she continued writing her diary.

 _After that thing s got a bit tough, Master was going to leave the guild, since he thought he put shame on It for expelling Natsuko, we tried to convince him to stay and he wasn't the reason she was expelled, even Freed couldn't speak some sense, though Laxus had, which surprised me, I guess people really do change for the better._

* * *

(Flashback: One Year Ago)

Here we see Makarov packing all of his things In a giant backpack, while everyone In the guild surrounds him, trying their best to convince him to stay, he felt that he shouldn't be In Fairy Tail after expelling his children falsely for a crime they didn't commit.

That was until a large strong man, In his early twenties, with blond short spiky hair,, tattoos over his left side, with fair skin, black eyes, he wore a black Tank top, a Jacket as a cape, black pants and shoes, he had his arms crossed, his name was Lacus, grandson of the current master of Fairy Tail, came In.

"Come on Gramps don't do this. Think about what Natsuko would feel. You're not the only one who hates himself for misjudging her, I do too, and so does everybody else. Natsuko would never wanted you to give up being the master of this guild over a small mistake, we'll get her back and promise we'll never do It again." Laxus Said

His words had convinced his grandfather to stay as master, It had surprised everyone else It was Laxus who convinced him, even after his betrayal seven years ago.

* * *

(Flashback: Ends)

 _Because of him, we managed to get the master to stay. But still we couldn't Just Ignore the fact we misjudged her, even after when we came with Gray to visit Lyon._

(Flashback: One Year Ago, Location Lamia Scale, Specific Location: Doctor's Room)

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Demanded an angry, bandaged Lyon, as he pushed Gray towards the wall, this shocked, Wendy, Erza, Carla, Lucy, Gray, and Happy

"Please stop, you're wounds will reopen!" Exclaimed a doctor

"WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HER! SHE WOULD NEVER HURT ME! FIRST UR! NOW NATSUKO-CHAN!" Lyon Shouted

Which Shocked everyone even further, as Lyon had referred to their hot headed mage as "Natsuko-Chan", It probably made sense that Lyon held feelings for her.

"WAIT! WHY DID YOU CALL HER THAT?!" Asked Gray, In Shock

"SHE DIDN'T TELL YOU DID SHE?! WE'VE BEEN GOING OUT FOR MONTHS AND AT LEAST TWO YEARS NOW! BESIDES THE SEVEN YEARS YOU ALL DISAPEARED! I LOVED HER! HOW COULD YOU?!" Lyon Demanded, before many other doctors grabbed him and held him back

* * *

(Flashback: Ends)

 _It was by then we found out Lyon had feelings for her, he explained the whole story, that was the reason she kept sneaking to Lamia Scale._

 _Lyon wasn't the only one though, Happy hasn't been happy at all since she left, he changed his attitude, even Erza doesn't have any effect on him._

 _Ever since our mistake, many other guilds helped, those were Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabre-tooth, Mermaid, and a few friends we made a while ago. Erza even has Jellal, and Meredy, looking for her, so many people helped us over the past year, and still nothing had come up. I Just hope wherever she Is, she Is safe._

 _Signed by Lucy Heartfilia, May, 15_ _th_ _, Year X792_

Lucy then closed her book, and Sighed, she looked around the guild, as memories of her past with Natsuko was starting to appear.

Despite all the crazy memories, embarrassing memories, and weird memories she had with her dragon fire slayer wizard, she couldn't help but smile lightly, while a few tears went down her face.

"So, you're still upset?" Lucy looked up, to see Erza Smirking at her, before taking a seat next to her, "I'm not surprised, we misjudged her terribly, and now It's been a year since we last saw her. I feel the same way Lucy, despite being a year, I still can't help but blame myself for misjudging her, I shouldn't have done that." Erza Said to herself with disgrace

"I wonder If we'll ever find her. It's been at least a year since we last saw her, and we've been looking for her ever since." Lucy Said In Doubt, "Even with the alliance help, we still can't find her." Lucy Said, as tears started to form again

"I'm sure we'll find her, I'm sure." Erza Said with a smirk on her face, as she put her hand on Lucy's shoulders, Lucy made a weak smile though her tears for that, "Anyway, It's time to pack up, the master had Just given us the stats of our next quest, we're supposed to be going to a town called Harbour village, many people say there had been unusual sightings." Erza Explained

"Who's coming?" Lucy Asked, as she dried up her tears

"You, Me, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Lily, Elfman, Lisanne, Mirajane, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Juvia, and Romero." Erza Replied

"Why so many?" Lucy Asked In Shock

"Because It's mainly an S-Class quest." Erza Replied

"Why should Wendy and Romero go?" Lucy Asked

"Because, ever since Natsuko left, their skills have been Increased, and stronger ever since." Erza Replied

It answered all of Lucy's questions before going home to pack.

* * *

(Location: Lamia Scale, Specific Location: Outside In The Woods)

Lyon was standing at the same place he met Natsuko, he couldn't help but remember all the times he had with her, until she was kicked from her guild.

He hasn't changed much either, besides with the thing he kept on going for searches for Natsuko. Everyone In the guild tried to help him, they felt sorry for him, they tried to keep him company and they tried to help him. But still he was upset, heartbroken, losing the girl he loves for some man who changed Into her and rampaged his guild.

"I hope you're okay…. Natsuko-Chan." Lyon Hoped as he walked away back to his guild

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well that wraps up another Chapter. I tried to make a good fight scene, most of my stories don't have a lot of fight scenes, so I'm going to practice toll I could get the hang of It.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!**

Because that helps me a lot.

As always I hope you guys enjoy.

Bye dudes .

 **Natsu:** At least I didn't have to deal with Erza's fists anymore.

 **Natsuko:** Even though you're not In the story. *Giggles*

 **Natsu:** SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL!

 **Natsuko:** HEY! I'M THE GIRL VERSION OF YOU STUPID!

 **Natsu:** WELL YOU'RE EVEN STUPIDIER!

 **Natsuko:** YOU'RE STUPDIEST AS STUPIDIER!

 **Me:** That doesn't even make any sense.

 **Happy:** Is this the best you can do?! Why do you only say my name and I don't have any appearance or lines?!

 **Me:** Hold on! You'll get line, Just much later!

 **Happy:** Well I better not get Just some few lines like Temari, Kankuro, and Tenten from Naruto.

 **Temari, Kankuro, and Tenten:** Why do you have to rub It In.

 **Me:** HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE! IT'S JUST A FAIRY TAIL STORY!

 **Zoro:** Really?

 **Me:** WHAT THE HELL! WHY AREN'T YOU IN ONE PIECE!

 **Happy:** I'm calling my agent!

 **Natsu:** TRY AND FIGHT ME!

 **Natsuko:** YOU CAN TRY YOUR BEST TO FIGHT ME!


	3. Chapter 3 To Save A Friend

Chapter 3

To Save A Friend

 **Last Time:** After a year of training Natsuko managed to achieve the strength she needs to extract her revenge against those who framed her, and hurt her Lyon. By then Fairy Tail realised the mistake they had made Judging her almost a year ago, and sworn for that time to get her back.

* * *

(Location: Harbour Town)

Harbour town, otherwise known as Fiore's biggest export, and Import, system In all of the country, receiving more than a thousand Items a day. It was a peaceful town with a large yellow sandy beach, and a large brown dock with countless boats, also receiving countless guests. From there, a boat appeared letting passengers go. While two of the crew members helped a certain pink haired passenger off the boat, who looked really sick, that's right, It was Natsuko.

"This girl rally has some motion sickness Issues." Commented one of the crew men.

"She's been at ~It since before we sailed." The other commented.

"I'm never, mmm, taking the boat again." Natsuko Said, with a voice filled with sickness.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME BACK AGAIN!" They both Yelled.

After dropping her off on a barrel, Natsuko took the time regain her strength, and looked up to see she was In Harbour Town (Note: I know, I know, It's a terrible name, but we're not goanna visit this place frequently a lot okay.). She looked with her dark eyes, at the people who walked passed her, chatting to each other. From what Natsuko could see was herself, and her old fiends among those people.

 _"THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU FLAME BRAIN! YOU DESTROYED ANOTHER DISTRCIT! WE'RE NOT GOANNA BE PAID A LOT YOUKNOW NOW WE'RE GOANNA HAVE TO PAY!" Grey, Shirtless, Shouted._

 _"AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BRAIN FREEZE! I DON'T HEAR ANYONE ARGUING ABOUT YOU SINCE YOU STRATED IT!" Natsuko Yelled._

 _"YOU'RE BOTH TO BLME FOR THIS INCIDENT! NATSUKO YOU COMPLETLEY IGNORED THE MISSION AND ISNTEAD WENT AFTER THAT ONE GUT THAT GROPPED YOU! GREY YOU PUNCHED THAT OFFICIAL WHEN HE YELLED AT YOU FOR WLAKING AROUND TOWN NAKED! AGAIN!" Erza Yelled, as Grey, and Natsuko, cowered._

 _"Let's not forget Erza you did a bit of damage too when you destroyed those buildings such as the city hall In order to beat those Jerks." Lucy Commented._

 _"Aye Sir." Happy Said._

 _Erza dropped to her knees, and pulled her arm to her eyes, and started crying. "I'VE BEEN A FOOL BELIEVING IN THAT!" Erza Cried, as both Natsuko, And Grey, stared fighting each other again._

Natsuko shook her head, and looked back, to see she was back In harbour town, and escaped her own mind. Those were the good times but they were as good as gone now, until she can find out who framed her, and fix the mess whoever did this to her, taking her rucksack, she continued her way towards town.

* * *

(Meanwhile At The Train Station)

Erza, Grey, Lucy, Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, Romero, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Gajeel, Levy, and Lily, got off the train.

As they got off the train It was silent, usually there would be a moaning groaning Natsuko being carried by Erza for being sick on the train.

Even though to the members who were most annoyed at this especially Grey they have missed that.

"Quite few members for an S class mission, any reason why the old man sent us here together?" Gajeel Asked.

"Supposedly there's a new powerful dark guild formed, they're strong." Grey Replied.

"Could It be possible they're a member of the balam alliance?" Lily Asked.

"We don't know that's why the master sent us here." Erza Replied. "Supposedly the magic council had sighted that a person who they believed a member of that dark guild was here." Erza Explained.

"What's the name of the guild anyway?" Gajeel Asked.

"It doesn't have one." Lily Replied.

"Supposedly they're a brand new guild that aren't allied with any other, and they're so secret they had very few sightings, even the magic council has a hard time finding out about this new guild, even their name Isn't known." Erza Explained.

"Let me guess, and we have to do all the work for them." Grey Said.

"It's also possible that well… the member that Impersonated Natsuko was part of that guild." Erza Said.

Immediately Lucy, Grey, Happy, Carla, Wendy, all looked down as they heard of that member It wasn't easy after they mistaken Natsuko, especially If they were her first and most trusted friends she made when she first Joined Fairy Tail.

Grey still was angry at himself for believing Natsuko would do such a thing, sure they agued back when Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail about going against them but that was a different case, Lamia Scale was their ally ever since they went against the alliance and were a big help In many battles, such that, the battle against the dragons when Lucy helped activate the eclipse gate.

Lucy, and Wendy, also felt guilty about this.

"What reason could they have that Natsuko Is somehow Involved In this?" Lily Asked.

"Because the magic council said that the mage that Impersonated Natsuko has been seen In the very few sightings of the members of that guild, It could be possible they were somehow Involved In a plan for Natsuko." Erza Replied.

"Then was Impersonating Natsuko and having her kicked from the guild a plan too?" Grey Asked.

"It may true." Erza Replied.

* * *

(Back With Natsuko)

As Natsuko walked through the town she couldn't help but keep getting Images of her head with her friends, It was hurtful to her, but she remembered why she was here.

Like Erza and the others, she also found out about sightings of the mysterious guild, she found out due to rumours, even though In todays time she would be tired of rumours since they didn't help her with her search for Igneel, her father.

But not all rumours were bad, some, proved good, It had helped her this far out of the countless rumours for the past year she had found some evidence to find out about the guild.

Natsuko had stopped and sniffed, over the year sniffing had Improved, that she managed to find out her friends were In Harbour Town.

* * *

(With The Guild)

As the group continued their search they started to get annoyed, now It was Just Erza, Grey, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, and Lily, who were there.

"We're not getting anywhere, do you think the others found something?" Lucy Asked.

"If so I believe they would've contacted us by now." Erza Replied, looking very concerned.

By then that's when Natsuko came.

Erza Immediately turned her head to see Natsuko, her eyes widened, In shock, and happiness.

"NATSUKO!" GREY Exclaimed.

"NATSUKO YOU CAME BACK!" Happy Shouted, as he flew straight towards Natsuko's breasts and hugged her, she hugged back.

"Natsuko you've returned." Erza Said, In Shock.

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsuko Asked, In a demanding tone.

At first a Shocked Erza stood still, but then cleared her, throat and Replied "On a mission of a new formed dark guild, we're here to find out.".

"We know about Lyon." Grey Said.

"Go." Natsuko Said.

"What." Erza Said.

"I said go, leave, you too Happy I need to find these bastards myself." Natsuko Said.

"If you're referring about the man that framed you It's been done, he turned, himself In." Erza Said.

"That's not what I mean It was more." Natsuko Said.

"More what! More people Involved! Natsuko what are you talking about!" Grey Said.

"I can't say so Just leave." Natsuko Said.

"Natsuko, I know you're hurt but we're sorry, If so I'm sure your welcomed back." Erza Said.

"I don't think so." Natsuko Said, and Immediately, she held her hand up and a flames engulfed It, leading far a meter long away from her, after that they dissipated leaving nothing but a sword, a Katana, one with dark flame patterns over the blade and a hilt In bandages, she then pointed It towards to Erza. **"Fire Make: Flames Of Katana."** Natsuko Said. "I think you what this Is." Natsuko Said.

Erza's, Grey's, Lucy's, Wendy's, Happy's, and Carla's, eyes, all widened In Shock, as they saw Natsuko's Katana.

"YOU KNOW MAKE MAGIC!" Grey Shouted.

"No." Erza Said. "It's not Just that." She Said. "It's a very special sword which can be summoned by that magic, but the level of strength to perform such a technique Is, beyond that of even mine." Erza Said.

"This Is my sword, and I had to do a lot In order to get It, but It was worth It a long time of training." Natsuko Said.

"You've been training for a year!" Exclaimed Grey.

Natsuko nodded. "I don't want to do this so leave me and this place." Natsuko Said. She then walked.

"WE'RE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Erza Shouted, she then attempted to punch Natsuko, but with great surprise to that of the team and Erza Natsuko caught with little effort, and she looked at Erza and then punched her.

 **PUNCH!** Erza's armour cracked and she held herself and looked at Natsuko with eyes of pain.

"I said leave." Natsuko Said.

 **"REQUIP: WING ARMOUR!"** Erza Shouted as she reequipped to her wing armour, she then lifted her blade, and attempted to at least knock Natsuko down, but she used her Katana to block the blade from hitting her, then she used It to cut Erza's armour to pieces. "WHAT!" Erza Exclaimed, she remembered the battle she had with the swordswoman back many years ago, Natsuko was using the same type of magic. "NATSUKO!" Erza Shouted, she tried to move, but she felt she couldn't move a muscle.

"As I said before, I'm going to find them, nothing you can do." Natsuko Said, as she once again left, with her Katana over her shoulder.

"NATSUKO PLEASE!" Erza Shouted. "WE JUST WANT YOU BACK WE DON'T KNOW HOW YOU MUST HAVE FELT BUT WE WANT YOU!" Erza Shouted. "ALL WE WANT IS TO BE FAIRY TAIL AGAIN WITH YOU!" Erza Shouted.

Natsuko looked back, and as the moment she remembered she said words similar to what Grey said to her back then, Natsuko had looked down at her with a sad expression, one Erza never recalled seeing beforehand.

Over the years she knew Natsuko she never at one stage looked at her like that.

And It was the type of pain Erza lived with for years.

She knew how she must have felt.

And couldn't put her finger on It.

She tried to think.

When she was thinking.

She saw Grey.

 **"ICE MAKE: LANCE!"** Grey Shouted, as he hit the ground with the palm of his hands and launched a large amount of spikes towards Natsuko. "Sorry to do this to you." Grey Said. "Bit we're bringing you back no matter what." Grey Said.

 **"Fire Dragons: Brilliant Flames."** Natsuko Said, as she held her palm up and flames went towards the lance and melted them away. "I'm stronger Grey." Natsuko Said. "MUCH STRONGER!" Natsuko Shouted.

"She managed to use her most powerful attack with ease." A Shocked Grey Said. Throughout when Grey knew Natsuko he knew that attack was toll on her magic. And she used It like It was nothing.

 **"Fire Dragons: Fire Bubbles."** Natsuko Said, as green orbs like bubbles came out of her palms, and scattered everywhere around Grey, at first Grey was confused, then he saw Natsuko. "And." Natsuko Said. **"Burst."** Natsuko Said.

 **BOOM!** Around Grey the bubbles blew up.

 **WHIP!** Around Natsuko's arms, a beam of blue yellow light wrapped around her, she looked at Lucy.

"NATSUKO STOP THIS WE JUST WANT TO BACK!" Lucy Yelled.

Natsuko then began to bring her arms out, Lucy tried her best to pull her whip to stop her, but the strength she felt Natsuko pull her arms were amazing as the whip began to break up and soon It dissipated.

As Lucy looked at her now broken whip, she saw Natsuko charged straight towards her and her fist colliding with her stomach, she felt the pain and soon lost consciousness.

A sword was then placed at her right side of her neck along with a Ice spike on her left.

"Conscious." Natsuko Said.

"You're not the only one who's been training for the past year Natsuko, we've been too, now please, stop this at once and come back to Fairy Tail, we understand your relationship with Lyon, and we also understand you were Innocent, so please come back so we could be a team again, so we could be a family again, so we could be Fairy Tail again." Erza Said, weakly, ash she, tried to hold her sword steadily at Natsuko.

Natsuko looked.

Natsuko was looking at Erza and knew that look from anywhere, this was obviously the same look, where she always felt sorry for her guild members, she knew they were sorry, but she didn't have time to be dealing with them.

"Please stop." Natsuko Said, as a tear came from her eyes.

"AHHHHHHH!" Erza Shouted, as she came towards Natsuko. **"REQUIP: FIRE EMPRESS ARMOUR!"** Erza Shouted. "I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON YOU!" Erza Shouted, as she remembered the R system.

Erza began attacking Natsuko. As Natsuko kept dodging. Grey used his Ice make magic, suppose the fight went on for a few minutes, district by district kept being destroyed, blowing up, everything happening, the rest of the team had noticed this as for the meanwhile the fight kept getting harder, and harder, as they kept battling.

Natsuko was standing In the middle of the destroyed town, and looked at Erza, and Grey, as they stood too, before they collapsed.

Natsuko saw her work, with only a few bruises on her, she left the town.

* * *

(Location: Magic Council, Specific Location: Prison)

"For the last time, why did you frame Natsuko Dragneel?" Asked the now tired magic council member.

"For the last, because It was for fun." The Chameleon Said.

For the last years since the true person who framed Natsuko for the attack was arrested they tried to get answers from him, however It did seem that their efforts were useless, as this was the only answer he was willing to give them however the years were not kind to him either with many Inmates hurting him fighting and since he couldn't use his magic gave them the best opportunity to attack and with those attacks he fought back harder and harder till many of the Inmates became scared of him rather than him to them such as the time one Inmate threatened to kill him If he slept on the top bunk of the bed only to get his arm severed with a knife he had In his hand by him and so far he wasn't willing to talk to the council time by time they offered him protection even to certain matters where they told him he would be paid a lot of money yet he always replied to them In the same way with the same answer and yet they were determined to get answers from him however that was slipping as their methods weren't as effective as they thought It would be with the mage and proved to be useless and which they turned to more harsher methods such as torture but no matter what he would still smile and treat It as some kind of Joke despite proving he was In pain yet he had been too tough to be telling them anything other than what he had given them and with that they had hoped further methods could persuade him otherwise but they had failed as much as their previous attempts with the mage and had continued but nothing yet for now.

"We both know that Is not the real reason you did this, there's another, that we don't see but you do. There's a new dark guild. And we have reason to believe that you're behind this with them, and to save you some more pain how about you Just tell us what you planned to do, surely not to Just frame Natsuko and turn yourself over because It was for fun, I'm sure there's another reason that you're hiding, we're Just not getting It." He Said.

Truth be told the chameleon was a very difficult person to find on their own the only reason he was arrested was because he gave himself up, yet many members of the council, still, believe, that, this was some sort of plot since time by time they attempted to capture him yet he always managed to escape but for once he turned himself In without any motives what so ever for doing It and In the end suspect a plot that they can't see though there had been sightings of him meeting this secret dark guild that makes a type of connection that he may be a member yet he had no emblem like the others have.

"If there was another reason do you think I would've told you already, why else would I do such a thing, tell me that?" The Chameleon Asked.

"Because you've been hiding from us for years, and we tried form time to time to get you, the only reason you would be turning yourself In If It was some sort of plot one that you could've thought for yourself unless another group was Involved, we tried to get you for years and suddenly you decided to turn yourself over a crime we didn't even know you've committed until you told us." He Said.

"I'll tell you this, It's a surprise, one that you'll be shocked, as of this Information." The Chameleon Said.

"Alright, what, do, you, mean." He Said.

"Let me tell you." He began, "I'm sure you know about the dragons that disappeared many years ago." He Said. "What If I said they didn't." He explained.

"And the dragons matter because?" He Asked.

"WE found them." He Said, this has earnt a shocked expression from the Interrogator.

"Impossible, the dragons disappeared for a long time, we have no Idea where they could be." He Said.

"What If I told you they were right under your noses, our noses, the dragon slayers noses this entire time." He Said.

"I'm listening." The Interrogator said.

"You see, obviously you know how much magic energy a dragon has, so It's Impossible for them, to hide It from us, however even If they suppress It we still be able to sense them but they had to hide Instead from what I hear they need to hide themselves from us." He Said.

"Yes It's possible they can supress their magic, the dragons knows spells, that are more advanced, even to this day at we had yet to understand." The Interrogator Said.

As mentioned the mage had been hiding from the council for years and had for some strange reason revealed himself to the council and turned himself In but they do believe that It could be some sort of plot he and the guild had came up with as to drive confusion since the only evidence they had was the fact that for years the council had been chasing after him but came no close to capturing him and all of a sudden a small crime he committed made him decide to turn himself over to the council and to have some sort of connection with this dark guild due to the sightings that were founded by people, however he seemed to, show he has of Idea of It, but the council knew of his ways of lies and changing his expression so as to make It harder for them to get answers from him so they were turned to methods of torture to persuade him otherwise so as to get answers from him but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't get any so they tried sending him to a prison where he was continually beaten by prisoners as way but that didn't work since he had fought against them too even without his abilities he still fought back and yet they believed It could still work until he gone too far with his methods and so returned to Interrogation where they continued their methods against him yet It didn't turn out In their favour as he didn't so much change his smiling expression which had made the members of the organisation cringe a bit from this and the need talk more.

"There's one more thing I wanna say." He Said.

"Wat Is It." The Mage Said.

"I have an escape plan." He Said.

 **BOOM!** Immediately the walls of the room exploded.

The room was covered In smoke as figures appeared from It getting ready to battle and It seems as though for the past year the Chameleon had smile to reveal some sort of a plan attack since he's been there shocking the mages as they had no Idea what was happening and It seemed as though the questions they had been questioning for the past year were about to be answer as the mages seemed to start attacking other mages that were there at the time and also they had not been prepared to take these mages on as though their strength seemed to be more powerful than others so they attempted to stop them only to be stopped themselves as a way to be careful with them due to their strength that they had with them and the mages seemed to be careful as they had been prepared but not like this against mages who would be this strong In a battle and believed that only guilds could have that In order to beat them but for now they were on their own and could only fight by themselves but as the battle got harder they tried harder as well but proved to be useless as though they were pinned down by the mages heavily and seemed that hoped was no longer on their side as they had attempted to go head to head again and again but there was hardly any fight back against them as thought they were done for.

The mage looked only to be stunned by a magic spell revealing people In dark cloak running towards the Chameleon untying him and bringing him to safety.

Later other mages appeared trying to stop them but that was stopped when they attacked them first wave by wave they kept coming and the damages got worse and worse as they attacked.

Every fight became harder and harder as they kept on coming and yet the mages attacked back as a way to show their strength but never gave up as they ran towards outside and from there on they saw the Chameleon smile with that same look that he gave for the past year he was In prison and had realised It was planned since then all the fights In prison was nothing more but training and all that Interrogation was for nothing as he was confident with the plan he had made with these mages and so the council watched as they saw him leaving with them towards a field while remembering all the times he had smile at them while he had a plan to escape realising It was nothing more but a distraction true he had kept them distracted from something about a truth that they had not known about and now for all those times he was attacked from the prison and Interrogated proved to be worth It as he's finally escaping and that their plan was a success In distracting the magic council from their real objectives and so they were fooled this entire time when he constantly trained In the prison with his fights against the council so as he could prove himself to someone which they had realised for what he was doing that someone who refused to get caught In the past or at least turn himself over to the magic council from out of suddenly nowhere turn himself over as If he had to prove something and the magic council had realised that after all this time the magic council had realised that even after all this year the magic council had realised that he was distracting them and had finally found out that he worked under the unknown dark guild that they had been tracking and finally they got their answers to their questions against him and now they were too late as If It seems as though they had finally got what they want after all this time and now were trying to stop them but they were too strong for them to take down and saw them leaving desperately the mages tried to stop them to make sure that their efforts were not a waste of time so they could try and bring them In but they were very powerful and no matter how hard they tried to stop them they wouldn't stop and all of a sudden they started to disappear Into purple cubes while the Chameleon smile at them for the last time as he too disappeared and saw anything but the field as an attempt they had hoped to track them as a hoped way to capture them In hoped but that hoped was too late as It seemed with their magic trackers they were gone without a trace for them to follow and the mages cringe at this of their mission and soon realised that they may meet them again the only thing they could worry about was the fact that not only have they waited a year for their objective to be completed but also allowed one of their own to be capture as some sort of way to be prove themselves part of them and waited a year and also to be telling them the truth about a questioning talk with him and so the mages had thought but couldn't understand why they would go through all of this Just for this moment to happen and had been thinking of what would make them do all this with putting their own In prison for this year and making himself prove to them willing to go to a prison for a year and attacked by prisoners while also fighting back with strength and going through torture so as to prove himself to them and for reasons had they known that they would be at their objective.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry about this chapter next one will be better.

DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.


End file.
